


Family

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Multi, polybusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance is Erin's instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Resistance is Erin's instinct.

Ghosts aren't real. (you saw one, I believe you.)

We don't need another member. (you always need more friends.)

Pranks aren't appropriate in the field. (they aren't??)

You can't date multiple people at once. (...)

We can't all date each other at once. (...)

That's not how families work, though. (...)

Abby lets her cuddle; indulges her dorkiness. Patty loves dancing; lights up the room when given gifts. Holtzmann incessantly pokes, prods, stares, but always, consciously includes her in activities. It's chaotic and comfortable, confusing in how it's not.

Maybe this isn't wrong.

Maybe this _is_ how families work.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 100 words if you don't count those ellipses. which I don't. (shh let me cheat)
> 
> on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
